


Foiling the Irulon Invasion

by Annariel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: The Irulon's are using Esterel Futures Ltd as a front for their invasion.  However the Doctor seems oddly worried about the receptionist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Сорвать ирулонское вторжение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444273) by [fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018)



Amy watched as the Doctor fluttered around the front office of Esterel Futures Ltd (suspected front for an Irulon invasion). Every so often the receptionist, a scary looking red-head with an efficient manner would look up and glare at him and the Doctor would flinch and back away.

This had been going on for ten minutes. By now the Doctor would normally have bulldozered his way past the receptionist and into the office behind. Amy couldn't figure out why he hadn't this time.

"Doct..." she began.

In an instant the Doctor was next to her with a hand over her mouth.

"Mr." he hissed, "Mr. Smith, no not Smith, umm... Pond. Mr. Pond." He smiled weakly at her.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going to get on with this any time soon?" she whispered.

At that moment the receptionist gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I do know it's you Doctor!" she said.

The Doctor ducked, hands over his head. Then, when nothing happened, he cautiously stood up and straightened his jacket and bow tie.

"Ah, you do?" he asked.

"Yes I do, you cretin," the receptionist addressed herself to Amy. "This one seems even more idiotic than mine. You'd have thought, with all the billions of possible recombinations possible in regeneration you'd occasionally get one who could act normal for more than five minutes."

Amy walked over to the desk, smiling, and thrust out a hand, "Amy Pond."

"Donna Noble. Doctor, put that down this instant! It's a highly unstable piece of quantum engineering!"

The Doctor hastily put down the glittering paperweight that had been sitting on the edge of Donna's desk.

"Err..."

Donna raised her eyebrows and looked expectantly at the Doctor. Amy had a feeling Donna was enjoying the whole situation.

"Errr... why do I have a quantum paperweight? Errr... what am I doing here in the front office of an Irulon base? or errr... why haven't my brains just dissolved and leaked out of my ears?"

"Errr why all of the them?" the Doctor said cautiously.

Donna started counting on her fingers. "One, it's holding the Irulon doomsday device in a quantum locked state of stasis while I disarm it. Two, the doomsday device can be controlled from the Esterel Futures intranet which is why I'm manning the phones while I hack into the control systems. That's because I can multi-task by the way, something you were never good at. Three, you know the mind lock only slowed down the brain processes right? albeit to the point where their impact on thought and behaviour was negligible."

"That was the idea. So your brain didn't, you know, over-heat."

Donna sighed, "Well at slow speeds and high-jacking a few other neurons occasionally, the Doctor parts were able to rewire parts of my neuronal structure to create buffers to control the information flow. That allowed the processing to speed up enough to let me build an external monitor and damper that can shut various processes down if there's a risk of overload."

Donna tapped at a large silver broach that was pinned to the neck of her shirt.

"Oh! Oh! That's actually quite clever."

"If you say it's the sort of thing you would have thought of I will thump you." 

The Doctor fidgeted awkwardly so Amy thumped him anyway. "Doctor, say it's not the sort of thing you would have thought of."

The Doctor glanced at her sideways. "It's not the sort of thing I would have thought of."

Donna nodded at Amy with approval. "That's the spirit. He needs someone to keep him in line."

"Right well!" The Doctor clapped his hands together. "I'm sure with both of us on the problem, we'll have this Irulon business sorted in no time!"

Donna hit the return key on her keyboard. "Done!"

"Done?" the Doctor squeaked.

"Done. I just finished disabling the doomsday device, and sent them an ultimatum telling them to leave forthwith or I'd disable their thrusters and alert UNIT."

A deep rumbling sound started up.

"That'll be them leaving now," Donna said with an air of triumph. "I suppose you could take over at this point and wind up the company for me."

Amy had to hide her smile, because the look of horror on the Doctor's face was comical.

Donna's expression softened. "Don't worry you daft wazzock. I know you won't do it. I'll sort it out tomorrow. Now, I think you two should come home and say hello to Granddad."


End file.
